In the washing method of a traditional washing machine, the washing medium is water, adding water and detergents into the washing machine for washing; after washing, discharging the sewage from the washing machine via dewatering function, and then adding clean water again for continuing the washing or rinsing process, finally discharging water after the washing is entirely finished. In this method, the water is simply discharged and then the clean water is refilled, thus causes large water consumption. Meanwhile, lots of chemical substances which are harmful to the environment are contained in the washing liquid and the washing process is time-consuming, with large power consumption each time.
To overcome the shortcomings of the traditional washing machine, a washing method with the specially-made solid particles from the polymer material as the washing medium is provided, in which the dirt on clothes is adsorbed and then removed through the friction between the solid particles and clothes, so as to achieve the purpose of washing. The washing method can save over 80% water. Moreover, the solid particles as washing medium can be recycled and reused with a long service life, having no need to change and being safe and environmentally friendly.
A washing machine that uses the washing method is generally arranged with a storage space of particles as well as a feed opening and a discharge opening on the outer tub. Before washing, the particles is put into the outer tub from the feeding opening, and then recycled back into the storage space of particles fully after washing. During the recovery of the particles, the inner cylinder is rotating with high speed, and the particles are pushed into the storage space by the centrifugal force. If it is in need of dehydration of the particles, the particles is fed recycled again. The structure of the washing machine and the washing method are complex, and the recovery rate of particles 100% can not be guaranteed.